


Gift for a Dear Kitten~

by PsycoBird



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Somnophilia, Gift Fic, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycoBird/pseuds/PsycoBird
Summary: Nothing else just a giftThis is my first fix and writing in a long time so uh. Sorry it's bad and idk how to format but enjoy anyway ig uwy
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/OC, Kurusu Akira/Yuxn Fowler
Kudos: 1





	Gift for a Dear Kitten~

The door of the bed room creaks open to reveal rather exhausted looking Akira walking in. He puts his bags down on the ground and closes the door before looking at the person sleeping soundly in bed. It's his lover Yuxn all curled up, chest rising and falling steadily as slumber holds him.   
"Heh.. glad to see that Dr. Takemi's solution finally worked..", Akira says as he slips his fingers between the lip of his shoes, taking them off and putting them down softly as to not wake his boyfriend up.  
The floor boards of the apartment squeak under the weight of the messy haired man as he searches for more comfortable clothing. He hums a tune softly as he dresses, and then finds is way closer to the bed. Yuxn is deep asleep still under the covers. It's been almost a week since the two were together. Sojiro wanted a extra set of hands since Futaba is in school and has been staying with her best friend. Of course that would mean more work for the young man but he still managed to do it all and extra. Anything to repay the guy who practically saved his ass many times. Akira chuckles at the thought before reaching down to pet Yuxn's cheek.  
"...You've always been a good partner and friend", he softly whispers to his lover, "I hope you weren't lonely...I never know how to express how much i adore you over the phone  
.." Akira presses his thumb to the others bottom lip, dragging it down a bit. 

"Mm.." Akira slips his thumb into the crevice of his mouth, hooking it down. He feels the smoothness of Yuxns teeth against the pad of his finger. 

"I Wonder how I can repay you for the days I've been away....ive missed your hugs.." 

Akira whispers, carefully tossing the sheets off of him.   
"I've missed the feeling of your mouth against me.." 

Akira breathing starts turning more heavy, straddling the hips of his sleeping lover. 

"Missed the way you clentch around my cock-" 

A wave of hunger burns in Akira veins, He suddenly snaps out of it and blushes in embarrassment, the suddenness of the hunger surprising him. Swallowing the spit that gathered in his mouth, he softly grinds down, Yuxn's face scrunching up gently I'm soft pleasure. A twinge of guilt sparks in Akiras chest when his cock twitches at the sight. 

"Ngh..Shit..is this really an ok thing to do?", he says before renembering a talk he had with Yuxn. 

'Did you know I'm into...uh Somno? Like- I want to be fucked while I'm asleep. I know its probably weird but..I'd find it hot if you did it some day', he recalls a very embarrassed Yuxn telling him. What a little devil~ 

"Mm I bet he took more than what was recommended since he knew I was coming home tonight- hehe I wouldnt even be surprised if Takemi gave him a safer way to do this..." 

Akira leans down, smirking.   
"Well if this is what he wants then I can take him with no guilt~" 

He catches his lips softly, grinding against Yuxn and feeling his body react. Akira grunts and kisses a trail to his lovers neck, moving his hips at a slow but steady pace. 

"Damn I'm pent..~", he feels himself ache from the slow movements but he wants to take his time with this chance. 

"Cant wait to feel your tight ass around me~ I bet even during your sleep youd clench around me like a whore~ mmn~ I love you so much.." 

Speeding his movements up, his sleep deprived brain lets out dirty vocabulary lose like a flock of black sheep. 

"My little Whore~ I cant wait, it's what I live for really. I live to service you and give you everything you desire~ hah~ ", he moans softly, giving a few more thrusts before Akira gradually stops. 

"..I want to be selfish and suck you off..~ tho you dont mind do you <3" 

Akira shuffles himself back and helps Yuxn of of his pants, slipping them fully off of his legs. As a test he spreads Yuxn's legs, not getting a budge out of him. Akira then tries touching his cock, wrapping slender fingers around the base of the shaft. 

"Seems like he finally had the courage to ask her hehe~", he confirms before lays down and taking the cock into his mouth. 

He groans from the taste, happy to finally taste him again. He starts sucking Yuxn off, dragging his tongue against the thick underside. He takes his mouth off of him with an audible pop.

"Mmn~ so good~", Akira moans out, mouthing the sides and going back to sucking. Yuxn's body twitches every few moments, soft noises sound from his chest but he stays asleep.

'That lady is wicked good when it comes to obscure drugs huh..' Akira thinks, reaches his freehand under him to stroke his own cock. He takes this moment to indulge in the way Yuxn's cock feels and tastes, stroking and sucking him. 

"Damn you are perfect~..grahh~ I cant wait anymore I need to fuck you Yuxn~" 

Akira lewdly speaks, reaching across to the little side table that holds the usual nightly goodies and grabs the plastic bottle of lube out of the drawer. Going back to business he drags Yuxn's legs up to hitch them over his shoulders and lubes up his own cock. Akira rubs the lubed head of his dick against Yuxn's entrance, slowly slipping himself in. 

"Nghh~ so tight~", he moans out softly, taking his time with going in, making sure he doesn't hurt Yuxn. His lover let's out a soft groan, probably having the greatest wet dream of his life while his boyfriend fucks him in reality. 

"Good boy~ you are taking it so well <3", Akira lovingly drawls at him, hilting in him.   
He slips out a bit before thrusting right back in, letting out a deep groan. Akira starts a steady pace of fucking him, watching Yuxn's cock leak with precum. 

"God damnnnn..good Whore feeling good from this huh?" , he thrusts without worry, fucking for his own pleasure for once. Being the guy who likes to give pleasure than to worry about his own. That careful control of his slowly falling apart piece by piece. His hips slap quickly against soft thighs of his partner, chasing his own as he already gets close to the edge. Yuxns relaxed body and face tense up in pleasure, his ass clenching around Akira as he is close as well. 

"Aghh~ Yuxn let's come together~ Hahhh~ I'm going to fill you up and breed you~ ", Akira moans out deeply, thrusting erratically as he fucks Yuxn, pushing his legs down against him. Yuxn's face twists in pleasure as Akira thrusts one last time and comes hard, filling him with his seed. Akira strokes the other until he comes in his sleep, Akira's own cock twitching in him at the sight. 

Panting, he whispers, "Holy shit... i- I cant believe this actually happened..that was hot-" Akira takes out his phone and takes a pic of him for later.  
He slips himself out slowly and climbs off the bed to get a warm wet towel from the connected bathroom they both share. He cleans the cum off of himself and Yuxn, dressing him back up. Putting some pants back on, Akira gets back in bed and snuggles right up to his boyfriend.   
"I Hope that was what you wanted.. sleep well Yuxn~", he kisses him on the cheek before sleep steals him away too.


End file.
